Mi Secreto
by Lady Yuuki Cross
Summary: Lelouch esta vivo pero no recuerda nada.Sin embargo el mundo no ha olvidado y el portador del Geass es la persona mas odiada,para protegerlo Suzaku lo hara su secreto,su amado secreto.Basado en el anime,SxL denle una oportunidad  por favor
1. Capitulo 1: Reencuentro inesperado

Hola a todos ^o^, bueno aquí con una nueva historia (y relegando mis otras historias para después ¬_¬) ahhh mi mente ha estado sacando ideas para demasiadas histprias que no me he podido concentrar en las primeras -_- pero espero acabarlas pronto ^^ (si es que no sigo dsitrayendome ¬_¬) en fin espero que esta historia les agrade, si son homofóbicos o simplemente no les gusta el shonen-ai mejor no lean porque esta historia es un Suzaku x Lelouch *o* no les aseguro que vaya a ver Lemmon pero si consigo ayuda para escribir esas partes entonces si habrá ^^ (lo siento, para eso mi imaginación no trabaja muy bien que digamos -_-).

Realmente espero que les guste la historia, recuerden que se aceptan todos los comentario excepto ofensas ^^ bueno pasemos a las aclaraciones.

Aclaraciones:

Lo que este entre comillas: "hola", son los recuerdos en este caso, a menos que lean _por narrador_ lo que este entre comillas serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

Lo que esta entre guiones: -Hola-, son los diálogos

Lo que aparece entre comillas y en cursiva: _"hola"_ es para indicar que el personaje esta leyendo un mensaje de texto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Code Geass y Code Geass R2 le pertenecen a Ichirō Ōkouchi

Bueno sin mas que decir por el momento que disfruten la lectura ^o^

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

**MI SECRETO**

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro inesperado**

_Por Nunally_

Al final todo una fue una mentira mas, un plan mas ejecutado a la perfección por el portador del geass de obediencia absoluta, ahora el mundo se encuentra en tiempos de paz, las sonrisas verdaderas han vuelto al rostro de todas las personas, o al menos al de casi todas.

Al final logre saber la verdad, mi hermano me amaba y era el salvador del mundo para poder darme un nuevo futuro, a mí y a todos y eso me hizo sonreír nuevamente, aunque fue duro perderlo al final logre sonreír sinceramente guardando su recuerdo con amor y sabiendo la verdad, pero aun hay una persona que no ha logrado sonreir sinceramente.

Zero, o más bien Suzaku Kururugi, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y también su más grande amor, el me amaba pero finalmente yo era su hermana, C.C, Kallen, si las amaba lo sé porque él las protegió hasta el final, pero eran solo amigas, pero Suzaku, el era esa persona tan especial para Lelouch, él fue quien le dio la fuerza para seguir adelante hasta el final y poder morir en paz, que como lo sé, simplemente porque le conocía.

-¿Me llamaste Nunally?- oigo que me dice, le volteo a ver y le sonrío.

-Si Ze…Suzaku- hace mucho tiempo que no escucha pronunciar su nombre y su expresión de sorpresa me lo confirma, pero pienso que el llamarlo de otra manera el día de hoy no sería justo para mi hermano.

-Nunally podrías delatarme- me dice sonriendo pero a mí no me puede ocultar la tristeza que lleva dentro.

-Suzaku ¿sabes que día es hoy?- le pregunto ignorando su comentario anterior, el me sonríe, pero esa sonrisa solo significa que por dentro está llorando.

-Hoy se cumplen diez años desde que el mundo comenzó a vivir tiempos de paz- otra vez esquivándolo, cada año le hago la misma pregunta y cada año me responde lo mismo, siempre evadiendo el darme esa respuesta que desea dar pero que se le atora en la garganta para tratar de sobrellevar su dolor.

-Por eso me llamaste ¿no es así? ¿Para partir ya al festival?- Le sonrío, al igual que él y mi hermano yo puedo decir mentiras, finalmente su corazón ya está destrozado, lo único que puede pasar es que halle un poco de tranquilidad.

-Si vámonos ya, se hará tarde- le sonrío y salimos rumbo al hangar donde subimos a una pequeña nave que no es la oficial.

-Hoy no quiero llegar con tantas algarabías, espero no te moleste- le sonrío, sé que no se opondrá.

-No te preocupes lo importante es que te sientas cómoda- me sonríe salimos rumbo a Japón, pero la nave se desvía de nuestro destino original y llega hasta un lejano acantilado donde se puede apreciar una tumba, esa tumba la construí en secreto y para evitar que el cuerpo de mi hermano fuese profanado ordene que lo trasladaran ahí, y pedí que en la tumba grabaran el salvador del mundo.

-Nunally ¿Qué significa esto?- me pregunta confundido y sé que desea una respuesta, por suerte ya estamos aterrizando.

-Eso lo sabrás en cuanto bajes Suzaku-kun- no muy convencido es el primero en bajar una vez la nave aterriza, en cuanto baja la rampa de la nave cierra y parte de aquel lugar rumbo al festival, ahora que lo pienso no le mentí, si quiero llegar al festival sin tanta algarabía, sonrío mientras nuestro destino es el festival que se celebra en la academia Ashford cada año, el festival "Un Nuevo Futuro".

_Por Suzaku_

Cuando bajo veo a mi alrededor sin notar nada raro en aquel lugar, cuando volteo a anunciar que el lugar es seguro noto que la nave ya ha comenzado a despegar yéndose con rapidez de aquel lugar, "lo sabrás cuando bajes", el celular comienza a sonar, es un mensaje de Nunally _"Regresaremos por ti cuando termine el festival"_ ni hablar no me queda otra opción más que averiguar que planeo Nunally, camino un poco internándome entre los arboles hasta que noto una extraña construcción y veo a una persona de espaldas que observa la extraña construcción.

-Aquí yace "el salvador del mundo"- oigo mencionar a aquella persona , aquello me descoloca pues esa voz me parece conocida, pero lo que más me desconcierta es la inscripción que leyó, el cuerpo de Lelouch desapareció incluso antes de que el ataúd fuera depositado en la tumba, "Lelouch debe tener un lugar digno en el cual descansar sin ser molestado", ahora lo entiendo, Nunally fue quien hizo esto, ignoro la presencia de ese extraño y me acerco a la tumba quitándome la máscara, paso los dedos por la inscripción, el salvador del mundo, Nunally tuvo razón en poner esa inscripción, aunque el mundo entero lo ignore, Lelouch fue quien nos salvo a todos.

No puedo más, esto que he estado acallando desde hace diez años, ya no puedo contenerlo, caigo de rodillas recargándome en su tumba, llorando como nunca llore, sé que hay alguien más, pero que importa, desde que él se fue ya no importa nada.

-¿Por qué lloras Zero? Si no me equivoco fuiste tú quien mato a ese emperador maldito- al menos desconoce mi verdadera identidad

-Y a ti que te importa si lloro o no por alguien que yo mate- le conteste, generalmente no era de esa manera pero era verdad, que le importaba si lloraba por Lelouch, alguien que él nunca conoció realmente.

-Tines razón a mí que me importa, de hecho llegue aquí por pura casualidad- su presencia comenzaba a molestarme, volteo a verle y…

-Imposible, tu, tu…- no es posible, esa persona, mi mejor amigo, la persona que tanto odie, la persona que, al final descubrí, era lo más importante y amado para mi, esta frente a mí, me levanto rápidamente y le tomo de los hombros.

-Lelouch, estás vivo, como es posible- el me mira antes de soltarse de mi agarre acomodando su ropa.

-Lo siento pero creo que me confundes con alguien más- siento que voy a enloquecer, seguro debe ser una broma.

-Vamos deja ya de jugar Lelouch finalmente no hay nadie más aquí, además eres el único aparte de Nunally que sabe que me convertí en Zero para cumplir nuestra promesa- el me mira extrañado.

-Realmente no estaba seguro de que seas el verdadero Zero, me aventure a decirlo porque tienes la máscara, pero ahora confirmo que en verdad lo eres, en cuanto a lo que mencionaste, no tengo idea de lo que hablas, mi nombre es Tsukihiro Kyoyama, aunque no te puedo asegurar que eso sea cierto, aun así por el momento ese es mi nombre- no es posible Lelouch perdió la memoria, me vuelvo a acercar a el y le presiono en una zona estratégica en el cuello haciéndolo perder el conocimiento, le sostengo para evitar que caiga y saco el celular.

-Nunally conseguiste lo que querías, acepto que la muerte de Lelouch me duele y me pesa aun, pero está comenzando a hacer frio y me duele la cabeza después de llorar tanto…. Te lo agradeceré, pero Nunally pasare a otro lado antes…. Si así es, que envíen la nave en piloto automático…. Si, muchas gracias Nunally, cuídate, nos veremos después- después de terminar la llamada apago el celular y cargo a Lelouch, estoy seguro que Nunally no sabe que esta vivo, pero por el momento sería un desastre que alguien a aparte de mi lo sepa, después de una hora una nave aterriza, al subir deposito a Lelouch en el asiento del copiloto asegurándolo, antes de despegar dirigiéndome a la isla Kamine.

-Ahora tu eres mi secreto, Lelouch-

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

Bueno espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo de la historia y probablemente el sábado o el lunes este subiendo el segundo porque en este momento mi mente no deja de trabajar en esta historia bueno ¡sayonara mina! Cuídense y hasta pronto ^o^


	2. Capitulo 2: Un nuevo inicio

Hola nuevamente a todos chicos ^o^ antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que se dieron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo y aun mas a aquellas que dejaron un review ^o^. Antonia Lamperouge te agradezco mucho que hayas puesto mi historia en favoritos, significa mucho para mi ^^ así que ¡Arigato!

Bueno espero que este capítulo les guste y si no, entonces por favor dejen sus comentarios para que pueda mejorar y pueda ofrecerles una buena historia que puedan disfrutar. El fin de estos fanfics es el de ofrecerles algo entretenido que leer en sus ratos libres y dar rienda suelta a mi loca mente ^^', así que por favor si algo no les agrada háganmelo saber, después de todo es así como uno mejora ^^

Bueno pasemos a lo de siempre ^^

Aclaraciones:

Lo que este entre comillas: "hola", son los recuerdos en este caso, a menos que lean _**por narradora**_ lo que este entre comillas serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

Lo que esta entre guiones: -Hola-, son los diálogos

Lo que aparece entre comillas y en cursiva: _"hola"_ es para indicar que el personaje esta leyendo un mensaje de texto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Code Geass y Code Geass R2 le pertenecen a Ichirō Ōkouchi

Bueno sin más que decir por el momento que disfruten la lectura ^o^

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo inicio**

_Por Lelouch_

Al despertar noto que estoy en una cama y un lugar totalmente extraño para mi, me incorporo para tratar de ver mejor mi entorno, siento un leve dolor de cabeza y la imagen de unos cráneos moviéndose rápidamente dejando una estela detrás de si pasa por mi mente, me sostengo la cabeza con ambas manos pues el dolor se intensifica, en medio de aquella visión logro distinguir la entrada de un templo japonés y una voz.

-¿Qué te sucede? Responde- oigo decir a alguien y siento como soy zarandeado por los hombros, al abrir los ojos me topo con el rostro de Zero, noto que el sudor perla mi frente y mi corazón late aceleradamente, además mi respiración es agitada, al espabilar reparo en la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Zero, supongo que realmente me puse mal.

-E… estoy bien, gracias- menciono volteando el rostro, al parecer no está convencido de ello pero finalmente se separa.

-¿Estás seguro? Cuando entre no parabas de gritar- me dice mirándome desconfiado, ¿tan mal me puse?

-Ya estoy bien, solo fue algo pasajero- digo sin mucho convencimiento pues ya es como la centésima vez que esto me pasa.

-Realmente tengo mis dudas, pero no insistiré, te traje algo de comida, seguro estarás hambriento después de haberte desmayado y de este ataque- me dice entregándome una bandeja con comida, le miro un poco sorprendido tomando la bandeja.

-Gracias- tengo demasiadas preguntas que hacerle pero tiene razón estoy hambriento, me acomodo en la cama y comienzo a comer, no puedo decir que es la mejor comida que he probado pero al menos tiene sabor y no esta quemada como la que esa bruja me obliga a comer a veces, mientras como, siento un leve dolor en la cabeza y me llevo una mano para tratar de mitigarlo.

-Iré por unas pastillas en lo que terminas de comer, al parecer aun te duele la cabeza- volteo a verle un tanto desconfiado, no es normal que las personas sean así ¿o si?

-Si un poco, pero ¿a que se deben tantas atenciones?- pregunto observándolo para poder evaluarlo.

-No te preocupes no pretendo hacerte nada, solamente me preocupa que te hayas desmayado tan de repente y que después de haber dormido prácticamente medio día hayas tenido ese ataque-¿medio día? eso es alarmante, le miro inquisitivamente a lo que el solo me sonríe, suspiro resignado al no poder obtener mas información por el momento, supongo que deberé confiar en lo que dice, no tengo otra opción.

-Está bien, gracias por todo Zero- digo, el me sonríe antes de salir de la habitación, termino de comer al mismo tiempo que el entra nuevamente con una caja de pastillas.

-Toma, con una debería ser suficiente pero si tu dolor es muy intenso puedes tomar dos- me dice y me entrega la caja, miro la caja y después a él un tanto desconfiado, el sonríe levemente sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama.

-Ya te lo dije no pretendo hacerte nada- me dice sonriendo, no tengo más opción más que confiar, abro la caja viendo que las pastillas son como las que esa bruja me da siempre que me duele la cabeza.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si hay una razón por la que soy atento, tu no lo recuerdas, no se el porqué, pero tu verdadero nombre es Lelouch Vi Britania y éramos amantes- al escucharlo me atraganto con la pastilla que me había metido a la boca, tomo un gran trago de agua para pasarme la pastilla antes de voltear a mirarlo incrédulo y fuertemente ruborizado. El se sienta en la cama y se acerca a mi tomando mi rostro entre sus manos antes de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos, es como si estuviera mirando dos mares de aguas verdes y profundas, sin saber como, estoy atrapado por su mirada.

_Por Suzaku_

Al ver su rostro sorprendido no puedo evitar sonreír, tal vez este mal, pero finalmente no recuerda nada y… yo realmente deseo que me ame y que permanezca a mi lado, lo amo y no se lo entregare a nadie, ya lo perdí una vez, no sucederá una segunda.

-Un día simplemente desapareciste y por diez años te creí muerto, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, mi amado Lelouch- digo mientras acaricio su rostro, su piel es muy suave, tal y como la imagine por mucho tiempo, y ahora me maldigo por haber sido capaz de golpearlo, mis ojos se humedecen, sin poder resistirlo más termino de zanjar la poca distancia que queda entre los dos, por fin puedo probar sus labios, son cálidos y finos, se amoldan perfectamente a los míos, bajo mi mano surda y le rodeo la cintura firmemente acercándolo más a mí, deseo sentirlo, siento como el se aferra a mi camisa, con la mano diestra acaricio su mejilla antes de llevarla a su nuca mientras introduzco mi lengua en su boca, explorando hasta el último rincón, siento como su lengua se encuentra con la mía, por fin puedo saborearlo.

El aire nos comienza a faltar, me separo un poco agitado por aquel beso, abro los ojos mirándolo, esta azorado y fuertemente ruborizado, no puede haber imagen mas hermosa que esta, cuando abre los ojos le sonrió cálidamente.

-Ze…- le silencio con un corto beso.

-Suzaku, Zero es solo una máscara pero contigo no necesito mascaras, mi verdadero nombre es Suzaku Kururugi- le sonrió y el celular comienza a sonar, estoy seguro que es Nunally desde ayer no me he comunicado con nadie, me levanto irritado tomando el celular, le doy un beso en la frente a Lelouch y salgo de la habitación.

_Por Narradora_

"¿Pero que diablos fue eso? ¿por qué me beso?" se preguntaba el ex emperador sintiendo el corazón desbocado, se llevo una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón como si con aquella acción pudiese frenar el acelerado latir de su corazón, esta demás decir lo azorado que estaba, su respiración aun era agitada y sus mejillas en un rojo encendido le ardían como nunca mientras repasaba las imágenes de los últimos segundos vividos en su mente, el lo había mirado fijamente a los ojos y cuando quiso reaccionar ya se hallaba atrapado por la mirada de aguas verdes de aquel hombre impidiéndole moverse y segundos más tarde eran los labios de aquel al que la gente llamaba Zero, los que le impedían moverse. Aquello no lo había esperado, en esos pocos segundos que trataba de hallar la respuesta a la falta de movilidad de su cuerpo no le había cruzado por la cabeza que él fuera a besarlo, aunque ahora se sentía realmente idiota al no haber puesto atención a lo dicho minutos antes por el hombre, "éramos amantes" era tan ridículamente obvio que eso pudiera pasar, si eran amantes como decía entonces era lo más lógico y eso razonaba ahora.

Pero ya de que servía, ya lo había besado y no podía decir que le había desagradado, ahora que se detenía a analizarlo, el de cierta forma había correspondido aquel beso, en medio de todo recordaba haber llevado sus manos al pecho de Suzaku y había aferrado el traje de este casi con desesperación, aquello le hizo ruborizarse aun mas, de pronto las imágenes de C.C besándolo se abrieron paso en su confundida mente.

Esa mujer que poseía el nombre mas extraño de todos y con la que vivía le había besado en sin fin de ocasiones, algunas veces por mero entretenimiento, en esos días en que todo parecía sofocantemente monótono y aburrido, algunas veces para callarlo y evitar que preguntara cosas que no quería y no respondería, otra veces para tratar de aplacar su enojo o la tristeza y desesperación que le embargaba después de aquellas visiones. El no siempre respondía a los besos, la mayoría de las veces simplemente se quedaba estático esperando que ella se separara para poder continuar con lo que estuviera haciendo, pero tampoco negaba que se había dado el lujo de disfrutar algunos de esos besos, finalmente era humano y no se sentía remotamente culpable de ello, lo que no podía negar aunque quisiera era la diferencia de reacciones.

El oji-violeta se quedo pensativo mirando al vacio, ¿tan grande era la diferencia? Si, la respuesta era irrefutable e innegable, cavilo el asunto unos minutos hasta que agacho el rostro aferrando fuertemente las cobijas entre los puños cerrados, se daba por vencido, cada vez que trataba de hallar una explicación para todas las sensaciones y reacciones que tuvo ante el beso del hombre, una se sobreponía, realmente le había gustado sentir los labios del oji-verde sobre los suyos, esa cálida sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad, ese shock eléctrico que le había recorrido de pies a cabeza cuando sintió el firme agarre del moreno, ese extraño cosquilleo en el estomago cuando su mano firme y cálida se había posado en su mejilla moviéndose a su nuca, el escalofrió de placer que le hizo arquear la columna al sentir la lengua del contrario contra la suya, el calor casi sofocante que le hacia arder las mejillas, la aceleración del latir de su corazón, todo eso y mas que había sentido, le había gustado en verdad.

-Baka…- susurro quedamente para el ausente Suzaku y es que ahora que aceptaba cuanto había disfrutado aquel contacto, no podía evitar pensar que quería volver a ser besado de esa manera por el antiguo caballero cero, lo cual le hacia sentirse avergonzado pues todo lo que el tenia entendido era que la homosexualidad era algo prohibido y era un tabú dentro de la sociedad en que vivían, después de un rato suspiro resignadamente recostándose nuevamente.

Ya había decidido que era algo tonto y totalmente inútil querer resistirse a lo que su cuerpo y corazón le dictaban, la mente solo se le hacia añicos, así que prohibido o no, no detendría lo que comenzaba a surgir.

_En Japón_

_Por Nunally_

Me pregunto si Suzaku estará realmente bien, no apareció en toda la noche y cuando hablo me pareció como que estaba muy ansioso y como si me ocultara algo, tal vez llevarlo a la verdadera tumba de mi hermano si le afecto, ahora me siento mal, quería ayudarlo, pensé que tal vez encontraría algo de paz, bueno habrá que esperar a que regrese, solo espero que sea pronto.

-Nunally- escucho que me hablan y volteo hacia la puerta que da hacia la terraza donde estoy, encontrado a una sonriente Kallen, le sonrió también saludándola con la mano, cuando llega donde estoy me abraza, no la veía desde el año pasado.

-Hola ¿cómo estas?- pregunto sonriéndole, siempre me ha parecido una gran persona.

-Estoy muy bien y tu ¿cómo has estado? espero que Zero te este cuidando bien o lo golpeare- me dice sonriendo, comienzo a reír por eso y ella me sigue.

-He estado muy bien y Zero me cuida bien, a veces hasta exagera- nos reímos nuevamente y pido que nos sirvan la comida en la terraza.

-¿Me acompañas a comer?- le pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza sentándose a la mesa dispuesta en la terraza.

-¿Zero no va a venir a comer?- le sonrió y volteo a ver hacia el cielo.

-No, no se si te diste cuenta pero ayer llegue sin el al festival, hace un rato hable con el y me dijo que llegara mañana por la mañana- no puedo dejar de sentir que tal vez no fue tan buena idea llevarlo a ese lugar.

-Lo siento pero estuve tan ocupada ayer con los preparativos que no me di cuenta de eso, si te vi pero no note su ausencia, aunque es extraño ¿paso algo?- me pregunta mirándome, volteo a verla y suspiro levemente antes de sonreírle.

-Kallen nunca te he dicho ni preguntado nada, pero estoy segura que tu sabes la verdad detrás de la muerta de mi hermano y el secreto oculto detrás de la máscara de Zero ¿no es así?- le pregunto viéndola fijamente, ella sonríe levemente y agacha la cabeza.

-Si así es, lo he sabido desde el día en que murió, yo sabía que Zero era Lelouch y lo mantuve en secreto hasta que fue inevitable que todos lo supieran, yo realmente llegue a pensar que todo había sido un sucio truco de Lelouch y que Suzaku realmente se había unido a el en ese mundo tan retorcido. En cuanto a la muerte de Suzaku tuve mis dudas, se me hacía imposible que él hubiera muerto después de que le derrote, no por el geass que le había puesto Lelouch sino porque era un gran piloto como para morir de esa forma, sin embargo como no aparecía pensé que tal vez si había muerto, ese día cuando Zero apareció de la nada me sorprendí, creí que tal vez alguien había tenido el suficiente valor como para usar esa mascara y hacerle frente a Lelouch, pero cuando le vi moverse supe que era Suzaku y en esos pocos segundos que tardo en llegar hasta Lelouch lo comprendí todo y…- le miro afligida al ver que sus lagrimas no paran, Kallen también amaba a mi hermano, me acerco a ella y la abrazo, después de unos segundos se tranquiliza y se seca las lagrimas sonriéndome levemente, le sonrió también.

-Al igual que tu amaste a mi hermano, Suzaku también lo amo, en secreto mande a construir una tumba para mi hermano aquí en Japón, ahí es donde se encuentra realmente su cuerpo, esta en un acantilado y el acceso mas fácil es por aire, ayer antes de llegar al festival pase a dejar a Suzaku a su tumba, creí que tal vez así podría encontrar un poco de paz, pero no estoy muy segura ahora- le digo mirando al cielo nuevamente, desde que recupere mi vista tengo la costumbre de voltear hacia el cielo cada que tengo oportunidad. Ella no dice nada por unos minutos, entran y sirven la comida cuando terminan de servir se retiran a petición mía.

-Ya veo, a mi me dolió su muerte y desde ese día y una semana después de su muerte no había vuelto a llorar hasta ahora, tengo una foto de él sonriendo pegada en la pared junto a muchas otras fotos de todos y cada día que me levanto y la veo no puedo evitar sonreír y agradecerle por lo que hizo, siempre se sentirá su ausencia pero ya no duele, pero tal vez sea porque nosotras solo vimos como moría, pero Suzaku, si Suzaku amaba a Lelouch como dice es lógico que sea mas difícil y amargo para el, porque fue quien atravesó su corazón, aunque...- escuche que reía levemente y le mire sin entender.

-Lo siento es solo que, si Lelouch siguiera con vida, tal vez Suzaku y yo seguiríamos peleando, yo amaba a Lelouch como tu misma dijiste y la verdad es que la imagen de Lelouch y Suzaku me parece imposible, no se lo permitiría- sonrió ante sus palabras, terminamos de comer después de un rato entre platica y risas.

-Bueno es hora de irme, mañana vengo a visitar a Suzaku, creo que se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando entre y lo llame por su nombre- rio al igual que ella, cuando se va me acerco a los limites de la terraza mirando hacia el cielo, Kallen mi hermano te amaba, pero no como a Suzaku, pero decírtelo ahora no serviría de nada mas que para hacerte sentir mal, Suzaku espero que este bien.

_En la isla Kamine_

_Por Suzaku_

-Te veo en tres días, si vas a salir asegúrate de llevar el mapa contigo- menciono mientras me coloco la capa de Zero, no me gustaba llevar ese traje encima pero un caballero siempre cumple con el deber impuesto por su señor sin importar nada.

-Bien pero no creas que te has salvado, cuando regreses quiero una explicación más coherente de porque tengo que quedarme encerrado en esta isla desierta y no volverá a pasar algo como lo de hace rato que te salve- rio divertido al recordar lo sucedido.

_Flash Back_

_Por narradora_

Lelouch y Suzaku caminaban por la isla mientras el antiguo Knight Zero daba explicaciones y descripciones de los lugares que iban pasando para que el antiguo emperador se familiarizara pronto con aquella isla que seria su hogar por mucho tiempo, después de un rato llegaron a orillas de un pequeño lago donde una cascada caía incesante.

-Es un lugar bastante agradable, es sorprendente que toda la isla sea solo tuya- menciona el pelinegro observando el caer de la cascada.

-También es tuya Lelouch- dice el castaño mirándole fijamente, el aludido voltea a verlo ruborizándose levemente por la intensa mirada verde que le han dirigido, voltea el rostro apretando los puños, había dicho que no detendría las cosas, pero no terminaba de aceptar la idea de esa extraña sensación que se había instalado en su pecho desde que esa mirada verde se clavara en sus ojos.

-No digas tonterías- dice en voz semi baja ruborizándome aun mas, el castaño al ver tal reacción no puede sino sonreír conmovido, sabia bien que pasaría un tiempo antes de que Lelouch le aceptara totalmente pero el estaba dispuesto a esperar, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se acerca a su emperador abrazándole por la espalda.

-Lelouch, será extraño para ti, pero tienes que quedarte en este lugar- al escuchar tales palabras el pelinegro voltea el rostro para tratar de ver al castaño quien reafirma su agarre al sentir como Lelouch trata de zafarse.

-Suéltame y dime porque tengo que quedarme aquí-

-No te voy a soltar Lelouch y es difícil de explicarlo, tienes que confiar en mi, es por tu bien-

-Suzaku te ordeno que me sueltes y que me digas porque diablos tengo que quedarme- "¿e-es posible que haya recordado todo?" tan distraído estaba Lelouch que no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de la orilla.

-Suzaku suéltame ya- aquellas palabras realmente habían sorprendido al moreno que inconscientemente aflojo su agarre por lo que Lelouch pudo fácilmente liberarse, pero al zafarse de los brazos de Suzaku tropezó y el único lugar al que podía caer era al lago inevitablemente, al sentir el inútil intento de parte del antiguo emperador para agarrarse de él, el ojiverde reacciono sujetándolo de la muñeca pero aun así no pudo evitar que ambos cayeran al lago.

-Genial ahora estoy empapado por tu culpa- recrimina el pelinegro al moreno al salir a la superficie.

-¿Mi culpa? Fuiste tu quien forcejo y perdió el equilibrio, por algo te dije que no te iba a soltar, soy yo el que debería reclamarte- dice el moreno mientras se dirige a la orilla para salir.

-Fue tu culpa, tengo entendido que los amantes se protegen y evitan que cosas así les pase a sus parejas ¿no? así que debiste haberme agarrado bien y evitar que cayéramos- "así que no lo ha recordado" pensó el castaño saliendo para después voltearse y extender su mano hacia Lelouch para ayudarlo a salir.

-Para no discutir fue culpa de ambos- dice sonriéndole mientras sujeta firmemente la blanca mano del contrario sacándolo del lago. (hago un aclaración la tierra que rodea el lago esta un poco encima del nivel de este)

-Yo te dije que me soltaras, si me hubieras soltado cuando te lo pedí no hubiera tenido que forcejar y no hubiera tropezado, en resumen la culpa es solo tuya- Suzaku sonrió ante la contestación.

-Esta bien, por esta vez acepto toda la culpa, vamos tenemos que cambiarnos o pescaremos un resfriado- menciona tomando de la mano al pelinegro quien diligentemente le sigue comenzando a tiritar de frio.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Te prometo que te lo explicare todo cuando vuelva mientras, cuídate ¿vale?- le digo tomándolo de la cintura antes de besarlo una ultima vez, nunca podre cansarme de sus labios y nunca dejare que nadie mas los toque, cuando me separo sonrió al verlo tan ruborizado.

-Baka- sonrió al escucharlo, aunque haya perdido la memoria nunca dejara de ser el Lelouch del que me enamore hace tanto tiempo, sonrió y finalmente subo a la nave, después de despegar fijo el destino y la coloco en piloto automático.

Cuando Nunally hablo realmente no sabia que decirle ni siquiera había pensado bien que hacer con Lelouch, casi todo fue improvisado, finalmente le había dicho a Nunally que no me sentía bien y que me tomaría un día para tranquilizarme, como lo supuse Nunally no sonó muy convencida pero accedió sin mas, aunque con Lelouch cometí un grave error en no pensar en algo.

Soy ágil en el combate, nadie puede negarlo, además de ser bastante fuerte, hasta ahora nadie ha podido ganarme y últimamente me he destacado por ser un buen estratega aconsejando a Nunally en las cuestiones políticas, pero en ese campo simplemente no hay comparación entre Lelouch y yo, nadie hasta ahora ha sido capaz de superarlo, necesito pensar en algo realmente convincente que deje tranquila a su incansable y ágil mente, de lo contrario estaré en problemas, bueno tengo tres días para pensarlo, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Escucho un sonido y comienzo a buscar de donde proviene, un celular _"bruja"_, seguramente se le cayo a Lelouch, ¿bruja? Si no mal recuerdo era como llamaba a C.C, ¿C.C? eso significa que… ella siempre supo que estaba vivo. Aprieto el celular con fuerza antes de apagarlo y aventarlo lejos.

_Por Narradora_

-Isashiburi, Suzaku- menciona una joven con voz queda desde la terraza, el moreno dirige inmediatamente la mirada hacia aquel lugar.

-C.C…- dice sorprendido de verla en ese lugar, "Lelouch… definitivamente no lo perderé y menos si es por ti".

-Me alegra ver que aun me recuerdas, veo que sigues usando esa mascara, creí que la dejarías pronto, después de todo es un gran peso que llevar a cuestas ¿no?- menciona sonriendo suspicazmente "tsk… si tan solo pudiera encontrar yo sola a ese Lelouch, no me agrada tener que contarle la verdad a Suzaku".

-Tendrían que borrarme la memoria para poder olvidarte- menciona sonriendo levemente "un descuido y perderé a Lelouch", la chica de ojos dorados le sonríe también.

-Y tienes razón, esta mascara es un gran peso, pero finalmente es lo que nos ha permitido seguir hacia delante, además yo también cometí muchos actos imperdonables por lo que la usare hasta muerte- una fina sonrisa asoma en los labios de la joven al escuchar al moreno, " sin duda es la mejor opción".

-Suzaku, tengo que decirte algo, pero Nunally no puede saberlo, nadie debe saberlo- con aquellas palabras gano toda la atención de Suzaku, quien ya sabia perfectamente lo que le diría, se quito la mascara y miro fijamente a C.C.

-¿Y que es tan importante o malo que nadie mas puede saberlo?- la joven se acerca a el, antes de abrazarlo sorprendiendo al ojiverde que opta por no hacer nada.

-Lelouch esta vivo- susurra suavemente la peli verde al oído de Suzaku separándose inmediatamente de el.

-¿Q-que? Le-Lelouch ¿esta vivo?- pregunta el ojiverde actuando perfectamente estar sorprendido.

-¿Estas de broma verdad? créeme que en estos momentos no estoy para soportar bromas así C.C- la peli verde le mira fijamente a los ojos antes de suspirar aliviadamente "es bueno saber que no se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del cuerpo de Lelouch".

-No es broma, no soy ese tipo de personas, Lelouch esta vivo, pero no recuerda absolutamente nada y… esta perdido, por eso estoy aquí, necesito tu ayuda para encontrarlo, creo que no debo decirte lo peligroso que será que alguien lo descubra-

-Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces tenemos que empezar a buscarlo, pero espero que seas consciente que no podre dejar de lado todas mis obligaciones-

-Lo sé, sería contraproducente que lo hicieras, alguien podría sospechar, bueno mientras tanto dame una habitación, tengo sueño- dice la peli verde acostándose en el sillón fanfarronamente.

-Realmente eres perezosa, en fin en lo que pido que arreglen una habitación para ti vete a la mía, saliendo dobla a la derecha sube las escaleras, toma el pasillo de la izquierda y la habitación del fondo es la mía- después de que la chica sale el moreno se coloca nuevamente la mascara para salir finalmente de la habitación también "no dejare que te lleves a Lelouch de mi lado".

"¿Vivo? No por mucho tiempo" una silueta entra a la habitación acercándose a la terraza mientras una retorcida sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y disculpen la demora pero he estado sepultada en trabajo de la Universidad _

Je bueno así son las cosas, por favor dejen muchos mas reviews para que pueda mejorar y les pueda ofrecer una historia que verdaderamente puedan disfrutar, hasta pronto ^o^


	3. Capitulo 3: Caballero leal

Hola a todos nuevamente, antes que nada disculpen la tardanza pero finalmente termine este tercer capitulo ^^' nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, estas historias son para su entretenimiento y también el mío mientras las escribo ^^' bueno dejando eso de lado, en verdad se los agradezco a todos, sobre todo a aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos a pesar de haber leído solo dos capítulos, en verdad me siento muy emocionada por eso y ya empecé a trabajar en el cuarto capitulo, bueno ya no les quito mas tiempo, disfruten de la lectura y recuerden dejar muchos reviews ^o^

Aclaraciones:

Lo que este entre comillas: "hola", son los recuerdos en este caso, a menos que lean _**por narradora**_ lo que este entre comillas serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

Lo que esta entre guiones: -Hola-, son los diálogos

Lo que aparece entre comillas y en cursiva: _"hola"_ es para indicar que el personaje esta leyendo un mensaje de texto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Code Geass y Code Geass R2 le pertenecen a Ichirō Ōkouchi y no a CLAMP como piensan algunos, CLAMP solamente se encargo del dibujo.

Bueno sin más que decir por el momento que disfruten la lectura ^o^

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

**Capitulo 3: Caballero leal**

_Por Narradora_

"Hay un dicho que dice: cosechas lo que siembras. Y es una de las verdades universales mas abrumadoras e hirientes de todas, pero nunca te detuviste a contemplarlo" pensó un hombre mirando por una de las tantas ventanas de aquella mansión, y es que nuestro emperador demonio sabia que debía remediar de alguna forma el daño que había causado, pero mientras perfeccionaba cada uno de los pasos de lo que sería su más brillante y último plan, nunca se dio tiempo para pensar en ello, ni siquiera un segundo.

-Y ese fue tu peor error, uno que te llevara a la verdadera ruina- las palabras pronunciadas destilaban todo el odio contenido por años, mientras una sonrisa retorcida por el deseo de venganza se asomaba en los labios de aquel hombre, un hombre del que muy pronto Lelouch Vi Britania, nunca se volvería a olvidar.

_En la nave personal de Zero_

_Entonces viendo que todo podía resultar a su favor la bella doncella entono en voz alta._

_-La deshonra que viví es algo que no puede ser remediado con solo una acción, matarlo no me supondría ningún esfuerzo, mucho menos una satisfacción para saciar este deseo de venganza que cada día se hace más fuerte en mi corazón, por eso he decidido que se lo quitare todo. Aunque al final tal vez me quede con un sabor agridulce en la boca y el corazón se me comprima hasta derramar lagrimas de dolor, no daré marcha atrás a lo que ya he decidido, se lo quitare todo-_

_- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el fiel sirviente herido al ver en aquel estado a su ama._

_- Porque quitándole todo lo hare sufrir y porque cada suplica para que termine con su sufrimiento redimirá cada lagrima que he derramado y derramare por el- termino de decir la doncella, mientras su fiel sirviente solo pudo asentir con una inmensa tristeza en el corazón._

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor tomar uno de los libros que tengo de Lelouch que uno de Nunally- un suspiro escapa de los labios de Suzaku mientras cierra el libro colocándolo en el asiento de al lado para después colocar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando por el parabrisas de la nave, en una hora llegaría a la isla.

"Aunque el libro no esta tan alejado de la realidad, hay veces que te sientes tan herido por esa persona a la que amas, que deseas hacerle pagar, pero lo cierto es que, por mas odio que puedas sentir nunca dejaras de amarlo" el castaño suspiro cerrando los ojos, "bueno ya no importa, ahora lo que importa es como seguir manteniendo a Lelouch en secreto, esa C.C no me deja las cosas nada fáciles", el pensamiento se desvaneció en su mente y sin mas se dejo vencer por el cansancio.

_Por Lelouch_

Cuando vi una nave aterrizar me apresure a ir hacia el hangar, no podía ser nadie más que Suzaku.

-Suzaku espero escuchar una buena raz…- mis palabras se cortan cuando subo a la nave encontrando a Suzaku profundamente dormido, sonrió al verlo de aquella manera, supongo que ha tenido unos días bastante pesados, me acerco a el para despertarlo.

-Suzaku ya has llegado- digo mientras le zarandeo levemente del hombro, pero creo que no ha sentido.

-Suzaku, vamos despierta, ya has llegado- le muevo un poco mas fuerte, pero nuevamente nada.

-Suzaku, no planeo cargarte- le digo zarandeándolo ya sin cuidado.

-Suzaku, Suzaku ¡Suzaku!- si que tiene el sueño pesado, esto es frustrante, aunque, recuerdo que ese día no me soltó hasta que no le dije "te ordeno…", pero que tontería, si no se despertó por haberle gritado y zarandeado menos se va a despertar por algo así, dejo escapar un suspiro resignado, bueno siempre hay que intentar cosas nuevas.

-Suzaku te ordeno que te despiertes- le digo al oído tomándolo del hombro, me separo de el esperando a ver que pasara, suspiro nuevamente, es una tontería, en fin.

-Lelouch ¿hace cuanto que llegue?- alzo el rostro encontrando la imagen de un Suzaku aun somnoliento pero, sorprendentemente, despierto, fue una tontería si y puede que incluso sea una casualidad, pero da igual al menos ya esta despierto.

-Hace como media hora, ¿tuviste mucho trabajo?- le pregunto mientras me levanto y comienzo a caminar para salir de la nave, escucho que comienza a reírse levemente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿puedes compartirlo?- le miro inquisitivamente.

-Es que nunca espere que me recibieras de esa manera, bueno siempre has sido muy educado pero es la primera vez que te escucho preguntar de esa manera- le miro un poco confundido.

-¿Manera? ¿de qué manera hablas?-

-Como mi amante- al escucharlo me ruborizo fuertemente.

-Baka, apúrate ya tengo hambre- le digo dándole la espalda y bajando de la nave, es cierto somos amantes, pero aun no puedo terminar de acostumbrarme a la idea.

Siento como me alcanza y me toma de la mano la cual aferro fuertemente pero sin voltear a verle por el fuerte rubor que aun tiñe mis mejillas, aunque aun no me siento del todo cómodo con la situación, no puedo negar que ya quería verlo, aunque claro jamás diré algo tan vergonzoso en voz alta.

_En Britania_

_Por Nunally_

-Oni-san cenemos juntos ¿si?- le digo a Schneizel cuando le veo entrar a la terraza, al igual que Lelouch y Suzaku, el me mintió pero también le perdonado, después de todo es mi hermano.

-Claro Nunally- me sonríe mientras se acerca hasta mi, no se porque, pero el es la única persona a quien nunca he podido conocer realmente. Ambos guardamos silencio mientras miramos el cielo.

Cuando la cena esta lista mi hermano me lleva amablemente al comedor, me recuerda a Lelouch, pasara lo que pasara nunca perdía su porte noble y principesco, lo mismo sucede con Schneizel. Comenzamos a comer en silencio.

-Ahora que recuerdo no hemos platicado desde antes de viajar a Japón, dime ¿Cómo te fue en el festival Nunally?- le miro sorprendida, es la primera vez que inicia una conversación tan, mmm como decirlo, común, pero realmente me alegra.

-Me fue muy bien, hasta ahora cada festival ha sido muy diferente y divertido gracias Milly Asplund (para quien no lo sepa Asplund es el apellido del loco conde Lloyd, no se porque pero me gusto su pareja ^^) deberías acompañarme el próximo año- sonrió alegremente y continuo comiendo, noto que el me sonríe.

-Me alegra que te haya ido tan bien, sobre todo que lo disfrutaras tanto y te agradezco la invitación pero debo declinar- le miro confusa.

-Pero siempre viajas a Japón con nosotros, Milly tiene ideas muy raras pero siempre son muy divertidas, ¿por qué no pruebes ir alguna vez?- le pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad, a veces pienso que ver en su corazón es lo único imposible en este mundo.

-Lo siento Nunnally pero eso realmente no es para mi, tu sabes que nunca me gusto mucho asistir a ese tipo de eventos, además…- ese brillo, si es el mismo, no puedo equivocarme, es el mismo brillo que he visto en los ojos de Suzaku pero, hay algo mas, ¿podría ser qué?.

-Ahh no me hagas caso es algo sin importancia- le miro triste, el también amaba a Lelouch, tal vez… tal vez esa haya sido la verdadera razón de haberlo enfrentado, aunque en su posición, es lógico que no dejara que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Nunnally ¿te sientes mal?- al escuchar su pregunta volteo a verlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Schneizel tu amabas a Lelouch ¿verdad?-

_Por Schneizel_

No puedo sentir, que lo haya descubierto me ha sorprendido pero es claro que no lo dejare entrever, aun así ¿Cómo es posible que se haya dado cuenta? mi mascara siempre es perfecta, pero realmente no debería sorprenderme, siempre que se trata de Lelouch, las cosas cambian.

-Si me lo estas preguntando es porque ya lo sabes con certeza. Lelouch y yo siempre nos destacábamos por ser los mas inteligentes de toda la familia, pero siempre has sido tu la mejor en descubrir el verdadero sentir y pensar de las personas, siendo sincero siempre he envidiado eso de ti- nunca vi a Nunnally como un peligro, pero creo que es hora de reconsiderarlo, viendo bien el tablero podría usarla.

-Si, tienes razón, ¿envidia? Vaya no esperaba algo así, pero gracias oni-san- correspondo su sonrisa con una leve de mi parte antes de voltear la mirada hacia la pared derecha donde se encuentra colgado un cuadro de unos caballos corriendo y cruzando un rio, recuerdo el día que pinte ese cuadro junto a Lelouch, el no paraba de insistir en que jugáramos ajedrez, pero lo convencí de pintar, yo quería compartir mas actividades con él, quería compartir más tiempo con él.

-Schneizel ¿pasa algo?- ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Ciertamente Lelouch era muy especial para mi, por eso, aunque sus manos se hayan manchado con tanta sangre, no creo poder asistir a un festival creado para celebrar su muerte-

-Entiendo, pero no puedes guardar luto por siempre, porque entonces no podrás vivir- su nobleza será el escudo perfecto.

-Gracias Nunnally, lo pensare-

Al terminar de cenar la acompaño a su habitación para después salir a los jardines. Fue un error dejar que se diera cuenta pero ya que lo sabe le sacare la mayor ventaja posible.

-Lelouch, pronto todo quedara perdonado-

_En la Isla Kamine_

_Por Lelouch_

-En pocas palabras fui un tirano, el 99.99% de la población mundial me odia y por eso si salgo estaré muerto- volteo a ver a Suzaku que mantiene agachada la cabeza con mirada triste.

-Suzaku- indeciso me voltea a ver, yo le sonrió levemente.

-Gracias- sin duda esperaba que le dijera algo mas por la expresión de sorpresa que tiene.

-Me has dicho lo que realmente deseaba y necesitaba saber, C.C siempre me obligo a salir con gorra y lentes oscuros, a veces incluso con peluca, pero nunca me dijo el porque, saberlo me tranquiliza de cierta forma, aunque ahora estoy realmente molesto con esa bruja, saberlo todo y no decírmelo, como sea ya me lo has dicho y te lo agradezco- me mira como queriendo preguntar algo pero sin decidirse a hacerlo, aunque por su mirada creo saber que es.

-No recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que me contaste, por lo que, por mas terrible que haya sido todo, te mentiría si dijera que me siento siquiera un poco mal- noto que vuelve a agachar el rostro y su mirada se torna ¿triste, decepcionada? Realmente no puedo saberlo, creo que en cuanto a sentimientos no soy muy bueno, aun así el verlo así me ha hecho sentir mal.

-Lo que si lamento y me molesta aun sin ser capaz de recordarlo es haberte dejado esa gran carga, lo siento Suzaku- le miro con ansiedad esperando ver su reacciona, cuando me mira con una sonrisa me tranquilizo.

-Me hace feliz saberlo, aunque no tenias que disculparte, haría lo que fuera por ti- siento como un fuerte calor sube hasta mis mejillas haciendo que me ruborice, rápidamente volteo el rostro.

-Baka- siento que me toma de la muñeca jalándome hacia el y antes de que pueda hacer nada ya tengo sus labios sobre míos, sus labios… ya los extrañaba, cierro los ojos dejándome llevar, cuando se separa le miro ruborizado y volteo el rostro tratando de evitar su mirada.

-Me encanta verte de esa forma_ Lelouch_- un escalofrió me recorre la espalda al escuchar el tono seductor en que pronuncia mi nombre ruborizándome un poco mas.

-¿Quieres hacer algo Lelouch?- estoy empezando a creer que lo hace a propósito, ¿hacer algo? Creo que es una buena oportunidad para probar algo, sonrió de medio lado mirándole.

-Quiero jugar ajedrez- el menciono que detesta el ajedrez.

-Mmm ya ¿no preferirías algún otro juego?- sonrió de medio lado, esto es divertido.

-No, el ajedrez es el único juego que me parece interesante- me mira un poco molesto a lo que yo simplemente sonrió.

-No me gusta el ajedrez-

-Es el único juego que a mi me gusta- me mira entre molesto e indeciso, mi sonrisa se amplia inevitablemente.

-No recuerdo donde quedo el ajedrez ¿algún otro?- inteligente respuesta pero le fallo haber dejado el ajedrez a simple vista en la habitación.

-Suzaku- le llamo con voz firme haciendo que me voltee a ver rápidamente.

-Te ordeno que juegues ajedrez conmigo- noto una gran sorpresa en su mirada pero no dice nada, confundido me dedica una reverencia y sin decir nada sale de la sala para regresar a los segundos con el ajedrez, jaque mate, sonrió de medio lado.

-Tu ganas- sin duda ganar es algo que me fascina, sonrió mientras le miro colocar las piezas en el tablero.

-Lelouch-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Por qué me lo ordenaste?- noto preocupación en su voz pero le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Solo quería comprobar algo que no me había dejado en paz desde que te fueras el otro día, lo que sigo sin entender es ¿por qué cada que te doy una orden tu obedeces si mas?- clava su mirada en mi y… maldición otra vez no puedo moverme, el se acerca llevando su mano diestra a su pecho y arrodillándose frente a mi.

-¿Suzaku?- ahora estoy confundido

-Prometí ser tu fiel caballero por eso, no importa que tu lo hayas olvidado, yo cumpliré cualquier orden que me des- le miro realmente sorprendido sintiendo como empiezo a ruborizarme fuertemente.

-Baka, no digas cosas así tan a la ligera- le digo desviando la mirada, cuando siento que toma mi mano mi corazón comienza a acelerarse causando que me ruborice mas.

-Lo digo en serio Lelouch, no me importa que lo hayas olvidado o que algún día me odies, yo jure convertirme en tu espada y tu escudo porque deseo protegerte y verte feliz- estoy seguro que mi rostro esta completamente rojo, además siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho, agacho el rostro recargándome en su cabeza esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias Suzaku- susurro y una lagrima se escapa de mis ojos, aunque le deje esa gran carga condenándolo, el cumple con todo con una sonrisa, aunque no recuerdo nada me hace feliz que siga siendo mi fiel caballero.

_Por Suzaku_

Me sorprendo cuando recarga su cabeza en la mía pero le dejo hacer sonriendo, al escucharlo lo tomo de los hombros levantándome y enderezándolo en el sillón para verlo a los ojos, una fina sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al ver que una lagrima se le escapa, acerco mi rostro al suyo y le beso el ojo antes de bajar a su mejilla y lamer el camino salado que dejo su lagrima.

Siento como mi corazón se acelera cuando me separo y observo que esta completamente rojo, algo que siempre me ha gustado de Lelouch es esa gran determinación y fortaleza con la que hace frente a cualquier problema, siempre cargando con responsabilidades y cargas que le sobrepasan y aun así saliendo adelante por si solo. Pero ver esa faceta que nadie mas conoce, el Lelouch vulnerable que pide a gritos ahogados ser protegido, el Lelouch que pide con palabras mudas que alguien le quiera y vele por el, me fascina sin duda alguna, porque la primera vez que vi esa faceta suya fue la primera vez que me sentí realmente útil y me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto confiaba el en mi y que sin duda yo era importante en su vida.

Sin poderlo resistir mas me apodero de sus labios tumbándolo en el sillón, besándolo despacio dándome tiempo de disfrutar de sus labios, nunca podre cansarme de sentir sus labios contra los míos, siento como me aferra de la camisa, en medio del beso sonrió por su acción pero yo deseo sentir mas de el. lo sujeto fuertemente de la cintura pegándolo mas a mi presionando aun mas mis labios contra los suyos, no importa si parece que estoy desesperado, necesito sentirlo, el aire comienza a faltarnos y me separo un poco de el, verlo tan agitado y ruborizado es sin duda una visión increíble..

Vuelvo a besarlo acercándolo lo mas que puedo, el me vuelve a aferrar de la camisa, muerdo levemente su labios inferior haciéndole gemir quedamente, ese sonido hace que los bellos de la nuca se me ericen , me rodea el cuello con sus brazos acercándome aun mas si es posible mientras introduce su lengua en mi boca haciendo que nuestras lenguas se encuentren, le acaricio la cintura llevando mi mano libre a su mejilla acariciándola para después bajar a su pecho, siento como empieza a jugar con mi cabello y acariciar mi cuello, la falta de aire se hace presente nuevamente obligándonos a separarnos, los dos estamos agitados, acaricio su rostro sonriéndole.

-Baka- sonrió, nunca se le dio bien expresar sus sentimientos, pero con solo mirarlo a los ojos puedo saber lo que realmente siente, me dejo caer sobre el recargándome en su pecho y abrazándole por la cintura, me rodea con sus brazos algo indeciso pero finalmente me abraza con fuerza.

-Bueno majestad, vamos a jugar- me levanto después de unos minutos y le sonrió extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Quieres jugar ajedrez ¿no es así?- le sonrió y me siento en el piso frente a el volteando el tablero para que las piezas negras queden de su lado.

-Siempre te gusto mas jugar con las piezas negras- menciono volteando a verlo, noto que esta indeciso

-Suzaku- me llama y sonrió al verlo tan ruborizado.

-Suz…-menciona sin terminar la palabra llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras su expresión se deforma en un rictus de dolor, sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto logrando evitar que golpee el suelo cuando cae del sillón.

-¡Ahhh!- lo abrazo desesperado sin saber que hacer.

_Por Lelouch_

Maldición otra vez lo mismo, agh, la imagen de los cráneos dejando una estela detrás, todo en blanco y negro, ¿qué diablos significa esto?

-Lelouch- esa voz, Suzaku, agh, una nueva punzada hace que me retuerza.

-Su… Suzaku has que se detenga- digo con voz ahogada aferrándome a él, la misma imagen del templo aparece en mi mente, pero hay algo mas, las figuras en color negro unos niños parados al inicio de la escalinata, uno de ellos se arrodilla frente al que parece estar llorando, ¿pero que…? la imagen cambia y el templo aparece ardiendo en llamas, alguien grita.

-¡Basta!- siento una presión sobre los labios, las visiones comienzan a desaparecer, cuando abro los ojos veo a Suzaku besándome, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos aferrándome débilmente a su camisa. Cuando se separa veo la preocupación en sus ojos, me aferra fuertemente a el rodeándome con sus brazos, es muy cálido.

-Suzaku…- digo casi sin voz mientras las lagrimas comienzan a escaparse de mis ojos y mis brazos caen a mis costados por lo débil que me siento. El lleva su mano a mi mejilla tratando de enjugar las lagrimas que no cesan de salir de mis ojos.

-No digas nada, descansa, yo cuidare de ti- al escucharlo cierro los ojos recargándome en su pecho y abandonándome al sueño.

_Por Suzaku_

Cuando se recarga en mi pecho lo abrazo un poco mas tratando de no lastimarlo acariciando su cabello antes de levantarme con el en brazos, lo llevo a la habitación, lo recuesto en la cama tapándolo, el sudor provocado por el ataque aun perla su frente, rápidamente busco un pañuelo para poderlo limpiar, jalo una silla sentándome a un lado de la cabecera y le limpio tratando de no despertarlo.

-Suzaku- cuando le escucho me acerco rápidamente tomándole de la mano "Lelouch" siento como aferra mi mano, le acaricio la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-Quédate conmigo- al escucharlo me sorprendo pero sonrió dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Siempre majestad- abre los ojos mirándome, esas hermosas amatistas, recuerdo que solía hacer mil y un cosas con tal de que el me mirara, ahora lo entiendo, en realidad todo fue siempre por el, por ti Lelouch, porque te he amado desde que te conocí.

-Suzaku- aferra aun mas mi mano a la suya, yo simplemente le sonrió.

-¿Si majestad?-

-Te ordeno que nunca me dejes, sin importar lo que pase- me dice con voz queda pero autoritaria mirándome casi suplicante, siento que el corazón se me estruja, le tomo ambas manos sonriéndole.

-Yes, you majesty- le digo solemnemente mirándole a los ojos.

-Promételo- mi Lelouch, acaricio su cabeza acercándome a su oído.

-Te lo prometo, juro por todo cuanto soy que siempre estaré junto a ti sin importar lo que pase, Lelouch- le susurro, el asiente con la cabeza y noto que eso le ha tranquilizado, lo beso suavemente, al separarme noto que se ha quedado dormido, lo acomodo nuevamente y me meto entre las cobijas, lo abrazo haciendo que su cabeza se apoye en mi pecho.

-Lelouch yo siempre te protegeré, mi amado secreto- menciono antes de quedarme dormido también.

_En Britania_

_Por narradora_

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un joven de cabello castaño claro que se encontraba arrodillado frente a su príncipe.

-Porque destrozando su confianza en su caballero lo destrozare a el- una sonrisa cruel se formo en los labios del antiguo príncipe.

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

Bueno espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para poder mejorar, ya estoy trabajando en el cuarto capitulo así que espérenlo muy pronto hasta luego ^-^


End file.
